The shocking truth
by luvu11
Summary: She was missing from konoha for three years, then Sasuke and team taka, and naruto and his friends go to save the eight tails (or known as bee) but Sasuke is doing it for different reasons. They both find bee but they also find something both none of them expected (I don't own any of the naruto characters except for tenten's last name!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was as quiet and cold on a full moon at night as it could possibly get. You could hear the crickets chirp, the howl of wolves and, the hissing of poisonious snakes.

"Sasuke" said a voice as calm as the night before them.

"What do you want... _tobi_?" said sasuke, with a glare on his face as he said the tobi's name like they were dripping poison.

" I want you and team taka to go and catch the eight tails jinchuuriki... tonight."

"Hn, fine."

"NARUTO!" yelled a baby blue eyed, blonde banging on naruto's apartment door becoming very, _very_ impatient.

"Ino calm down already, you know what naruto is like in the morning." said the very calm shikamaru, "and anyway it's almost 5:30 in the morning of course naruto would be sleeping, like the rest of us should be doing."

"I know that, but if i don't get naruto up right now to see lady tsunade it will be my ass that she'll be having not his." remarked ino, "and if i don't remember correctly she sent you guys to help me get naruto up" ino smirked as if it was the best fact she heard in the whole world that came from tsunade's mouth.

Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, and (yes) Tenten started yelling "NARUTO!" while ino and hinata sat back and watched.

Screams could be heard everywhere around the neighborhood like " somebody shut those damn teenagers up!" another was "if naruto doesn't wake up in five minutes i swear to god i'll wake him up for 'ya!" yells were coming from everywhere until naruto finally got up.

As soon as naruto opened the door all he could hear were yells and then suddenly, he felt something grabed him by the front of his shirt and say "you're coming with us to see lady tsunade."

"Your late!" screamed the mad hokage, "you were supposed to be here by 6:30, it's 6:45!"

"I'm sorry lady tsunade, but naruto wouldn't get up, the whole village practically had to yell so he could wake up."

"Haaaa..." the tired hokage sighed, she already knew what naruto was like so she should just get it over with.

"If that's all lady tsunade we will take our leave" ino bowed while everyone else did so (except for naruto) while the aging hokage was lost in her thoughts.

Just as everyone (except naruto) was about to leave tsunade said, "wait!"

Everyone turned around shocked, "i'm not done with you guys just yet" smiled tsunade.

_Oh god, _everyone thought as tsunade smiled, _either there's going to be another war or the old granny is just wearing that creepy smile for some reason, _naruto thought.

" I have a mission for all of you, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Minamoto TenTen, all of you will go to Kumogakure where the eight-tails jinchuuriki lives and bring him back to Konoha because it seems like the Akatsuki have a eye on him, so the raikage asked us to watch over him, Now!" said the hokage who raised her voice even louder "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Hai!" everyone yelled.

"Good, you will leave today in fifteen minutes, dismissed!" and everyone left without a word

"Bee-sama it seems that the akatsuki and konoha ninja will be arriving here in the coming week." said a mysterious voice hidden beneath a tree wearing a cape with a hood on the person's head and a lightening bolt on the shoulder that bee had made for them.

"Hmm... how about we test them and see if they can take us on" said bee while he was focusing on his chakra.

The person in the cape smirked, " just what I was thinking, and if they can't keep up with us?" questioned the caped person.

"Then kill them, isn't that an easy soulution?"

"Whatever you say bee-sama, whatever you say" and they left without a word

Little did they know that Sasuke and Naruto would be getting a big surprise, _very soon_.

Thanks everyone for reading!


	2. Chapter 2:Revelution

Chapter 2

"Are we almost there yet?" whined Karin.

Team Taka had been traveling for two days and Karin was just about getting on Suigetsu's last nerve.

"God, buddha, kami-sama, I will do anything if you just shut this dog up!" prayed Suigetsu.

"Why don't you shut up yourself, shark-face!" screamed Karin.

"Bitch!"

"Cow!"

"Slut!"

"Be quiet, both of you" Sasuke demanded, calmly.

Suigetsu stuck his tounge out at Karin getting the last insult in before sasuke shut them both up, but Karin still enraged by being called a slut, punched Suigetsu on the head.

"Ow!, sasuke the slut just punched me!" now it was Suigetsu who whined.

"I don't care what she does as long as both of you shut up."

"But-"

"You heard sasuke-kun, just shut up!" Karin said interupting Suigetsu.

And just like that Karin and Suigetsu kept arguing until team taka arrived at a village five hours away from kumogakure. "Sasuke-sama we should stay at a hotel since we've been traveling all day, after all kumogakure is just four or five hours away." said Jugo.

"Hn, fine."

After checking in, (with one big room for all four of them) Sasuke got up to leave.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" asked Karin with puppy eyes.

"Maybe he just wants to get rid of your ugly as-"

Just before Suigetsu could finish Karin punched him in the mouth this time.

"Out" Sasuke said and left.

Sasuke, just as he said went 'out' and looked around the village in case anything ever happened. "Michiru it's your turn!" Sasuke heard as he saw kids of the village run around.

"Hmph, so innocent."

And soon after Sasuke went back to the hotel room.

"Naruto, slow down!" screamed Ino.

"And why should I?!" Naruto questioned, naruto who was also a jinchuuriki could tell what it would feel like if he was caught and that's what made him feel so bad, for not saving the others that got caught by the akatsuki.

"Because if you don't slow down you-"

But it was already to late, naruto ran into a tree that was already half broken without naruto stepping on it, and with that came a loud *crack* and naruto fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and TenTen screamed in unison all Neji said was "idiot."

"Sorry guys, looks like i got a little anxious."

"Your right naruto, you could have broken a rib for being so stupid, god you are lucky, if sakura was here-"

"Ino-chan!" everyone was shocked except for naruto who was in to deep of a depression to find out it was hinata who yelled.

"Ah, s-sorry."

Everyone just like naruto got into a deep depression, because after all this was sakura they were talking about. The one person who wasn't there, sakura who had been missing for three years that should have been there wasn't and it was (supposedly) all naruto's fault.

~Flashback~  
In a forest right before konoha.

_"Naruto, what are you doing(?), we have to get these scrolls to Tsunade-sama by today."_

_"I know that, but isn't that cherry blossom tree beautiful?" naruto stated breath-lessly._

_"It is but it's also weird isn't it, it's almost winter and even though it is the tree is blooming."_

_"Then it's a special tree!"_

_"Naruto... it wouldn't take a genious to figure that out." sakura said to the almost dazed naruto._

_"I know that already! it's just that... it's so pretty."_

_"Ok you've said that for the millionth time today, anyway let's head back." sakura took one step and then stopped for there was five rouge... no, five Akatsuki members in front of them._

_"Hm... look at what we have here boys the nine tails and the next head for the Haruno clan, well it's nice to meet you princess haruno, my name is hidan and i'll be in your services."_

_"Sakura-chan, do you know this bastard?"_

_"Oh so he doesn't know yet," hidan questioned with a smirk. "Well let us tell you exactly what __s__he is, she's a-"_

_"Shut up!" sakura yelled much to naruto's surprise, "I swear to god if you tell him what i am, I will rip your throat out!" sakura who was starting out in a whisper and ended with what was almost like a growl._

_"Then... come with us, to the akatsuki hideout."_

_"No! there's no way that sakura-chan is going with y-" _

_"Was anybody talking to you?" said a voice that sakura and naruto knew perfectly well it was... Kisame._

_"So what is your decision sakura-__Chan?"__ naruto could tell that hidan added the 'chan' on sakura's name on purpose because he wanted to annoy naruto._

_Sakura not letting him get to her, hesitated for a few minutes before giving a answer that shocked them all, " fine i'll go with you," sakura said as if it was the least important thing in the world she just said but that wasn't the thing that shocked the akatsuki this was, " but I have one condition."_

_All of the akatsuki members stared at her like she was a nut-job but they willingly nodded, "if you want me to come with you, you must leave naruto out of this."_

_"Sakura-cha-" naruto just like before was interupted for the second time of the night._

_"No, naruto you listen to me i'm going with the akatsuki wheter you like it or not, do you understand?"_

_"No sakura-chan I don't understand why is it that you have to go with the-" and naruto being interupted like this a third time would have piss him off completly, except this time he wasn't interupted by someone else talking, no it was sakura, sakura was kissing naruto on the check because his forehead was protected by his head-band._

_And that was when he was royally pissed off, sakura after kissing naruto knocked him out but before getting knocked out completly he could hear the sound of the akatsuki laughing and sakura saying her last words to naruto " sayonara, naruto."_

Flashback End~

All was quiet, just how he liked it until, it was peaceful, that is until the raikage's brother came in.

"Yo, yo, yo, how's my fav aniki doin'" bee asked while his 'shadow' or that was what the raikage called it, followed close behind him.

"Fine," the raikage grumbled, " what's It doing here?" asked the raikage pointing at the hooded person.

"I am merly here to protect bee-sama, but please act as if I was never here." stated the hooded person in a dangerously low voice.

The raikage stared at the hooded person for a moment and then turned his attention to bee. "so, what is it that you want?"

"S, tell big bro what you told me."

After being told that the hooded person stepped forth, repeating the exact same thing they had said before.

"In the following week there will be akatsuki and konoha ninja coming soon in the following week."

"Ah... I knew about all of that, so what is the point in telling me this?"

"I'm telling this for the safety of bee-sama! and exactly why are konoha ninja's coming here you know if they are going to try and help and protect bee-sama I can protect him perfectly by myself!" S banged there fist on the desk of the raikage almost earning a hiss from his assistant.

After the raikage was in deep thought for a few minutes he answered with, " fine, if you can beat the konoha ninja without killing them and bring them here I won't mind if you protect bee for the rest of your life."

"What about the akatsuki?"

"I don't care if you kill them or just knock them out and take them to konoha, so what's your answer?"

S, smirked before answering "of course."

Bee just stared down at S wondering what was the horrible feeling that something bad... no _Horrible_ was going to happen.

Thanks again for reading! (I forgot to ask this last time) Please review since this is my first ever story so I want opinions, good or bad I don't mind, Bye!


	3. News!

Hey everyone, I'm so happy I got your attention! so anyway all of you are probably thinking what is she going to put next?!

Well I'm going to give you a little hint! The first hint is that the third and fourth chapter's are coming out together! (just having writers block for chapter 3.) and another clue is...

For sakura if she had a sister or brother what would you want their names to be?

For a girl:

A)Saiyuri-meaning:sacred lily.

B)Hana-meaning:A flower.

For a boy:

A)Ren

B)Natsume

So if you send in a review say if you want a boy or girl and their name!

Also I have a new story coming out called Viva Las- oh no! Involving SasuSaku, NaruHina,NejiTen,ShikaIno

Bye and thanks everyone!


	4. Chapter 3:The Shocking Meeting

This chapter and the Fourth chapter is dedicated to: Banglamiss,A guest,CrystalHoopertE, And escpically to Shadow Wolf who has been reviewing since day one!, and also all the other people who PMed me, thank you!

Also to all the readers I got alot of people who reviewed about who wanted a boy or girl and their name, and it was soooo~ hard! but after sleepless nights and long thinking I came up with an Idea so~ the surprise is...!... I will be using all the names and both genders! So enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: The Shocking Meeting

xxxxxxxxx

"Let's go" Sasuke said while Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo trotted (well mostly Karin) after him while a burning building was behind them with villagers watching it burn to the ground.

"Hey Sasuke," Suigetsu asked smugly, "did you really have to set the hotel on fire?"

"If you didn't want it on fire you would have stayed in the room like I told you to."

"I know but I at least wanted to swim at least one more hour it's six in the morning!"

~Flashback~

_"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing up? it's five in the morning."_

_"Thinking... what about you." Sasuke asked in more that was like a command than a question._

_"Can't sleep so i'm going for a night swim or maybe morning?" Suigetsu mumbled at the last part which Sasuke almost didn't catch._

_"Stay inside, somebody could see you and report us and it'd be too damn troublesome to deal with. "_

_"C'mon Sasuke it's not like it's going to hurt anyone if I go for a swim."_

_"Like I said somebody could report us." this time Sasuke talked slow as if talking to a child._

_"I'm still going!" shouted Suigetsu walking off._

_"..." 'Finally silence,' Sasuke thought._

_...1...2...3..._

_"Ahhhh!_

_Sasuke opened his eyes that was flodded with black and red (sharigan) and charged towards where he heard the scream with Karin and Jugo right behind him. Sasuke came to a clearing that had a pond-like pool that had steam coming out making it look like a sauna, with Suigetsu just stepping out of it... while a bloddied body lay a few inches away._

_"Oh shit, Suigetsu... what the hell were you thinking! We were suppose to lay low, not kill somebody!" Karin ranted while charging at Suigetsu, who was just looking at the almost dead body._

_Sasuke went closer to the body while Karin kept yelling at the frozen Sasuke got closer he saw something interesting, the person laying on the ground was a petite 5'6 woman who had Pink hair! but he couldn't see their eyes._

_'Fuck!' Sasuke thought, If this was Sakura he was dead... he knew how much Naruto cared about her...And the last thing he needed was a idiot on his trial._

_Sasuke got down on one knee to see that the woman had a deep gash on her stomach and while he opened her eyes he gave a sigh of relief._

_'Wait a sigh of fucking relief, why the hell would I do that, i'm an Uchiha, an avenger. So why the hell the sigh of relief.' Sasuke thought to himself._

_After a few minutes of thinking, Sasuke brushed the idea aside and looked at the eyes to make sure they weren't green. And they sure as hell weren't, they were a light purple with a sunshine yellow just around the pupil... that was fading into complete darkness._

_"Why the hell did you kill her Suigetsu?!" Karin screamed for the millionth time tonight, bringing Suigetsu and Sasuke back to attention._

_"I don't know! I just acted on impulse, she said she was a konoha ninja and she was here to escort me to konoha jail, so I acted on impulse and killed her!" Suigetsu shot back for the first time that night._

_Sasuke then saw something that caught his sight, 'her info badge' Sasuke thought, a ninja must always have when their out on a mission. After looking at the badge Sasuke turned to his frantic team, Suigetsu and Karin who were bickering like always, Jugo was picking up the body and throwing it in the pond-like sauna._

_"Come on let's go" Sasuke commanded, and of course they followed without question._

_~Flashback End~_

'_Yuki_ _Haruno,huh..._ _interesting' _Sasuke thought of the fallen ninja's name as he mentally smirked to himself.

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the rest of the gang had travelled on complete silence after thinking about Sakura, that is until they came across a village with a burning hotel they were hoping to stay at.

After helping putting the fire out they went to a restraunt that was much like Ichiraku's except there were more people and they were also more cheery, much to shikamaru's displeasure, but of course they ended up eating ramen and leaving a few hours after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

~At Kumogakure's Gate~

As they were just about to past Kumogakure's gates, two guards stopped them.

"Please stop and show us your info badges." a guard that had a name tagged on it said, **Shiroyuki **(meaning snow white.)

But of course just because he had a funny name doesn't mean he wasn't scary, oh hell no, he was _really_ scary. With his 6'2 height and rock solid build. Of course the guys felt intimidated, even Shikamaru. But the girls weren't scared especially Ino who took her sweet ass time taking out her info badge, Naruto swore that he saw her lick her lips while handing her info badge to the guard.

After a few minutes of looking over the badges Shiroyuki handed them back to everyone of them. Naruto looked a little closer to him after he handed Ino's badge back. Even though his name was Shiroyuki he had Black hair and red eyes that almost looked like sharigan just without the comma and they were a shade lighter, like a blood red.

"Excuse me," Naruto asked an older guard, "do you know where Bee-san is?"

"If your looking for him you better hurry I heard that Akatsuki are here for him, usually we aren't this tight with security. Also I know that Bee-sama is at Unraikyo."

"Thanks, alright guys let's go!"Naruto turned to his friends and then dashed to Unraikyo unaware that somebody was watching him.

"The nine-tails just entered Kumogakure...Yes, three girls and three boys including the nine-tails... Of course, I would do anything for you, _S_." the mysterious voice said before hanging up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

~At the Raikage's headquaters~

"That is all for today" S stated, giving their weekly report about Bee's behavior, they had these reports just to make sure the eight-tails doesn't go loose in Kumogakure. Bee was at Unraikyo for his training, while S was here talking to his grumpy brother, sometimes life just wasn't fair was it? S would've taken any sort of torture just so they could not talk to the Raikage, but no since they were Bee's protector they had to talk to the grumpy Raikage.

"S-sama!" one of the Anbu came rushing in through the doors, "I have just gotton news that Yuki-sama was killed!"

S's eyes widened at the news before biting on their thumb's nail while thinking, they just couldn't help it, as they say old habits die hard.

"Who killed her?" S asked the shacking Anbu Anbu was shocked at how calm S was, usually most people were frantic, but S was handling it as if it was though Yuki was like a sister, no she w-

"I asked you a question now are you going to answer or not?!" yelled S, almost frantic,_ almost._

"Um- we believe that a Akatsuki member named Suigetsu killed her."

'_Akatsuki member, huh.'_ S thought to themself.

"Was there anybody else that was with him."

"There was a girl and two other boys, the girls name is Karin- she specializes in medical jutsu's." After saying that the guard went on to the next one.

"One of the boys had spikey orange hair and was named Jugo- he was one of Orochimaru's first subject to test the curse mark on."

"And lastly, was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha he-"

"What?!" the Raikage yelled while S repeated Sasuke's name.

"Raikage-sama!" another Anbu rushed in, "we have word that Akatsuki are here for Bee-sama!"

S, snapped their head back up and started to say, "where's the Konoha ninja?"

"It seems they have just arrived but I don't think they'll make it."

After a few moments of silence and thinking S finally talked. "Well, I guess that's my cue, huh." S, smirked.

"Syonara!" S said to everyone before heading off to the soon to be- bloodied battle-field.

xxxxxxxxx

~At Unraikyo~

Just a few more steps. Just a few more steps and Team Taka would get the eight-tails, well at least that's what they thought. What they didn't know was that Konoha ninja were right behind them.

"Sasuke!" Karin said in a affirmative voice, knowing that something was wrong Sasuke, and Jugo stopped.

"What is it, Karin?" Sasuke asked almost impatient.

"I sense six chakra's right behind us."

"Then hurry up!" Suigetsu who didn't stop and was way ahead of them yelled from afar.

xxxxxxx

~At Unraikyo~

Naruto could feel it. There were other chakra's but he knew that one chakra by heart. _It was_ _Sasuke._

"Naruto..." Ino could sense Sasuke's chakra just like Naruto and everyone else.

"I know Ino, I know."

xxxxxxxxxxx

~Near Unraikyo~

"_Damn it, Damn it, Damn it_!" S cursed in their head like a mantra.

"_S, you there?" _a voice called over to S's head set.

"Oh so you finally deicide to answer my calls, ass-hole!" S, yelled into their head set.

"_Your pissed I know, so do you want to know where the Akatsuki and Konoha ninja's are or not?" _the voice teased.

_'He's gonna mess with me huh? I'm gonna have to deal with that later,'_ S thought to themself before answering, "fine I'm sorry, okay? now tell me where are they?!"

"_Ok, ok no need to get your panties in a bunch."_

The mysterious voice could hear a growl at the end of the line indicating that he went to far. "Ok, I take that one back! So anyway in my indication the Akatsuki and the Konoha ninja are two minutes away from bee."

_'Damn,' _"Thanks, _Ren_."

xxxxxxxxx

~At Unraikyo~

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke. Sasuke was right in front of him, he was the one who set the building on fire. He was the one who killed innocent people.

"Dobe." Sasuke simply replied.

"What the hell are you doing here Sasuke!" this time Naruto didn't add his special nickname for Sasuke, that meant he was dead Naruto went charging at Sasuke, Ino grabbed him by the collar from behind.

"Ow! don't ever grab a man by his collar, yo!"

Everyone turned around to look and see who the mysterious voice was. And of course... it was Bee.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto said in a questioning voice.

"Naruto... Baka!"

*Bam*

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Do you ever look at the mission scrolls! That's Bee-san!"

"Oh!"

While Ino and Naruto were arguing Sasuke talked to his team about their course since the idiot was here he was going to have to come up with a new formation.

"Ok, Karin and Jugo you guys stay back and fight these idiots," getting a nod from both of them while earning a "hey!" from Naruto, "Suigetsu, your coming with me" and Sasuke and Suigetsu dashed off towards Bee.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled jumping over Karin and Jugo's head and grabbing Sasuke's collar while failing to also grab Suigetsu's.

Before Suigetsu could get to Bee a person was on Bee's shoulder's and taking one of his swords. "_Excuse me_ _Bee-sama, but please let me use one of your sword" _S said in a soothing voice before Bee's sword made a loud *Clang!* with Suigetsu's sword.

"Of course you can, S my man!"

"S? what kind of name is that?" Suigetsu said outload trying to make it sound like smack-talk but came out as a question.

S leaned in closer, **"None of your damn buisness, ass"** S spat out venomously, then turned towards Bee, "Bee-sama please leave now!" S yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Suigetsu reached out trying to grab hold of Bee but S got a hold of him and flipped him over and sat on top of him while holding him down and looking at Bee.

"What are you waiting for! get out of here!" S yelled while trying to hold Suigetsu with one hand and holding one of Bee's sword in the other while trying _not_ to get stabbed by Suigetsu.

"Fine, yo! just don't get yourself killed!"

S smirked to themselfs mentally and then smiled at Bee for the first time instead of smirking. "Of course I won't, because I have to avenge someone after this."

Bee then disappeared, but just before he disappeared S got punched on the side of their face knocking them off of Suigetsu but also getting their hood taken off.

"Oh shit! it's a girl!" Suigetsu said loud enough for everyone to turn and look at them.

S slowly got off the ground and looked straight at everyone, knowing Naruto, they'd probably get punched by him.

Ino and the rest of the girls gasped while all the guys had their jaws hanging (even Sasuke.)

Because this was the one person who had been missing all those years, it was s-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note:

Sorry left 'ya at a cliff-hanger. But I think it was at a perfect place to stop after all I wrote. Bye and Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 4:Sakura Returns

Chapter 4: Sakura Returns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino and the rest of the girls gasped while all the guys had their jaws hanging (even Sasuke.)

Because this was the one person who had been missing all those years, it was _Sakura._ The Sakura that everyone loved. Well almost, Sakura's hair went to the middle of her back. And her eyes,_ her beautiful eyes_, had turned into a forest green from the apple green the last time Naruto had saw them.

"Sa-Sakura- chan?" Naruto asked in a quivering voice, thinking that if this was a dream, for somebody to wake him up because this was too cruel.

"Sakura, is that really you?" Ino said, almost on the brink of tears.

"What the hell, Naruto, why act all sentimental if Sakura's been in Konoha for the hole time." Sasuke asked coldly

*Bam!*

Everyone was shocked (except Sakura who stood with an expressionless face) that the person who actually punched Sasuke was Ino.

"_You don't get it do you Sasuke?"_ Ino said in a whisper that only Naruto and Sasuke could hear even though everyone was standing close to them ( except for Sakura), "Sakura has been missing for three years!" Ino screeched, "but why would you care? _Oh look at me i'm Sasuke Uchiha! I'm an avenger with no feelings!"_ Ino said in a monotone voice trying to mimick Sasuke.

Sasuke sent Ino one of his trademark glares before turning towards Naruto, "Dobe is that true."

"Sakura-chan, please tell me that's you!" Naruto said in a almost panicy voice while taking one step.

For the first time since everyone saw her Sakura finally talked, "Don't walk any closer _Naruto_." Sakura talked in a mature manner that nobody thought thought if that person was Sakura her voice would be more... used to have a child-like voice with a hint of maturity in it, but since she was gone she changed. She changed a-lot, from her apperance to her ninja skills nobody would possibly think it's her.

"Sakura! it's really you!" Ino yelled while running at Sakura with tears brimming in her baby blue eyes. Ino grabbed Sakura in a tight embrace while she kept repeating 'Sakura.'

Everyone saw Sakura's hands go up thinking that Sakura was going to hug Ino back. But Sasuke and Naruto saw something none of them could see. Sasuke saw Sakura's sickening smirk while Naruto saw one of Sakura's hands reaching for something in her ninja pouch.

"Ino! get away from her!" Naruto yelled at the sobbing blond.

"Why wou-"

Before Ino could finish her sentence, Sakura flipped her which made her land on her butt, Sakura hand a hard grip on Ino's hair and had a kunai to her throat which made everyone (except Naruto and Sasuke) gasp in shock and fear of what Sakura might do to Ino.

"I guess when I said to Naruto 'don't come any closer' I should've included that with all of you, especially you, _Ino."_ Sakura said while tugging on Ino's hair which made her yelp in pain.

"Sakura-chan! Stop it!" Naruto yelled at the psychotic Sakura.

"And exactly why would I?"

"Because!... Because your our friend, Sakura-chan!" Naruto tried to reason with the missing nin that had a good hold on Ino. One wrong move and Ino's blood could be on his hands. Before Naruto could talk again he saw Sakura grab onto Ino and jump back, 'What would make her do that' Naruto wondered and then he got his answer. He saw Shikamaru's Shadow Possesion Jutsu going towards Sakura and Ino.

"Shikamaru," Sakura gave a deadly glare at Shikamaru, "did you really think I was that stupid?" Suddenly Sakura was behind Shikamaru with a kunai, even though she was also with Ino.

'Shadow clone, huh?' Naruto thought as he watched both of his friends being held captive.

"So, Naruto? What are you going to do? Because after all I could kill them for all I care and I wouldn't feel a thing." Sakura stated with a cold stare.

"Sakura-chan this can't be you! What happened to our Sakura-chan?! What happened to the helpful, loving, strong, Sakura-chan!"

"...Naruto?" Sakura lowered her head.

"What?"

"You really are an idiot... But since you **were** my friend... I'll give you a little help to save Ino and Shikamaru."

"What is it then?!"

Sakura then opened her eyes that were a lemon yellow with a diamond in the middle that where the pupil should have been. Her eyes looked like cat's eyes, and that's what freaked Naruto and everyone else, especially Sasuke.

"S-Sakura-chan what's wrong with your eyes?" Naruto studdered.

"This are normal for me Naruto... Now on to the game."

Naruto clenched his fist when he heard Sakura call this a game. Didn't she care at all about Ino or Shikamaru? Naruto shrugged the thought off. If he was going to play this 'game' with Sakura, he had to have full attention on her.

"When Shikamaru tried to hold me with his 'Shadow Possesion' Jutsu, I casted a jutsu that not any of you could pick up... So this is where the fun begins," Sakura started to smirk, "The jutsu I put on is an illusion. So that means that you guys have to find the real me and deafeat me or... I'll kill both of them."

"**Sasuke"** a mysterious voice called out.

Sasuke and everyone turned around to see what called Sasuke out but of course all of them were shocked because this was... Tobi.

Before Sasuke could talk, Tobi was standing right next to him in utter shock, and Sasuke could see what caught his attention. **Sakura**.

"Y- You why do you have that." Tobi stuttered.

"What do you mean Tobi." Suigetsu asked. He was surprised because Tobi never stuttered.

"That girl... She has the Hana-Kirii!" Nobody knew what that meant so Tobi explained further, "The Hana-Kirii is an eye teqnechie like the Byuagukan and Sharigan... But the Hana-Kirii is said that anyone who has it can bring people back from the dead and kill them with just a single word. They say it's even stronger than the Sharigan."

Everyone turned towards Sakura with complete and utter shock and what scared them more was that she was smiling.

"It's true."

xxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:

I loved writing these two chapters but I thought I could do better with this one. But please tell me if you liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 5: Ren? Fiance!

Hey everyone! I'm back! Also I'm sorry that it took so long with writing this chapter. But as always I hope you enjoy it!

Last time on The Shocking Truth:

_"That girl... She has the Hana-Kirii!" Nobody knew what that meant so Tobi explained further, "The Hana-Kirii is an eye teqnechie like the Byuagukan and Sharigan... But the Hana-Kirii is said that anyone who has it can bring people back from the dead and kill them with just a single word. They say it's even stronger than the Sharigan."_

_Everyone turned towards Sakura with complete and utter shock and what scared them more was that she was smiling._

_"It's true."_

xxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Ren? Fiance?!

It was complete silence. Nobody could figure out what to say after what Sakura had just said. All they could hear was Sakura's words echoing in the wind.

_"It's true."... "It's true."... "It's true."_

Finally it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"...Sakura-chan..."

"What, Naruto?"

"What you said right now, Sakura-chan... Was a lie right?"

"No, Naruto it was not a lie." Sakura answered quickly. Naruto and the gang would always say that Sakura was a bad liar, but in this second, No, in this instant Naruto knew Sakura was dead serious and if she didn't let Ino and Shikamaru go... He would have to kill Sakura.

"Sakura, listen to me," Naruto who was looking at the ground started to look at Sakura to make sure he had her attention, "If you don't let Ino and Shikamaru go by the time I get to three _so help me god_." Naruto started to glare at Sakura and Started to count.

"Ichi (One)" Naruto glared at the Sakura who had Ino.

"Nii (Two)" Naruto looked at the Sakura who had Shikamaru.

Before Naruto could get to three he could smell blood, It wasn't Shikamaru's and it wasn't Ino's... It was Sakura's.

"Sorry, Sakura!" Ino yelled before biting Sakura, Shikamaru took that as a chance and stomped on Sakura's foot as hard as he could.

As the Sakura that held Shikamaru doubled over and cletched it's foot the other Sakura was behind it in seconds.

"S-Sakura-sama! Please forgive me!" The fake Sakura begged.

Sakura sighed before muttering between the lines "Get up" Before the fake Sakura could apologize again there was a hand going right in the middle of her chest and going out the other side of her back. It was Sakura's hand.

"Weak." Sakura whispered before pulling her hand out of the fake Sakura.

Everyone watched in horror, even Sasuke and Tobi, as the fake Sakura fell to the ground- Smiling- before beaking into little crystals.

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief before dodging Naruto's fist that was coming straight at her.

"What are you trying to do Naruto!" Sakura yelled before doing a back flip to get away from Naruto who kept trying to land punches.

"_How could you,_" Naruto began in a whisper before realizing that nobody could hear so this time he repeated it again, by yelling, "How could you, Sakura-chan! That was yourself and you just killed yourself off so how could you kill your own self!" Naruto screeched as he tried to land sloppy punches on Sakura.

"Because..." Sakura said looking at the ground and then looking at Naruto with that sickening smirk, " _It_ was weak."

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to land another punch on Sakura, but that was when it got ugly... Sakura, instead of avoiding Naruto's punch this time she grabbed it with her hand, and started to twist his wrist.

"Augh!" Naruto screamed in augony.

"_Hee...Hee...Hee"_ As Naruto screamed Sakura was laughing at his pain. For some reason though as soon as Naruto started screaming Sasuke was behind Sakura with his sword pointing right at her neck.

Sasuke didn't know what caused him to act as he did but all he knew was that it pissed off Tobi! Sasuke tried pushing his sword deeper at Sakura and he actually drew some blood, but that didn't make Sakura let go. No, that just made it worse, Sakura turned around in a crounched potiosion while still holding onto Naruto's wrist which just earned him more yells. Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's sword and gave it a tug. Both Sasuke and Sakura was holding onto Sasuke's sword and it was up to however had the most strength to hold onto the sword.

Then suddenly, Sakura brought one of her knee's up and kneed Sasuke in the stomach. That was when she De-activated her Hana-Kiri and took Sasuke's sword to stab him with it. But while she was picking up the sword Sasuke side-stepped her and grabbed onto Naruto and was by Tobi in a flash.

"Tch." Sakura closed her eyes and everyone knew what she was going to do. She was going to Re-activate the Hana-Kiri. But before Sakura could open her eyes there was somebody behind her, covering her eyes.

"Hey, your that _Shiroyuki_ guy!" Ino pointed at the person behind Sakura while everyone was in shock.

Of course he ignored Ino and started to talk to Sakura.

"Are you okay, _S-sama_?"

"You don't have to talk to me like that, they already know, _Ren."_

Everyone for the millionth time today was shocked to know that the guard was actually on Sakura's side. But what they wanted to know was how she actually knew him.

"Shiroyuki-san, how do you know Sakura-chan?" always leave the awkward questions to Naruto.

"Ren... Call me Ren." Ren commented not even paying attention while he tried to kiss Sakura on the lips.

"Listened when somebody is talking to you!" yelled Naruto.

Ren sighed before turning to Naruto with a serious expression, "I'm her Fiance!" Ren stated calmly.

Everyone stood in sock while waiting for Sakura's next words, Ren removed his hand from Sakura's eyes that were still forest green.

"It's-

Author's Note (Important):

As always thanks for reading!

P.S.- Some of you are probably thinking what Ren, Saiyuri, Hana, and Natsume look like. If you go to my profile I'll have them (pictures) on there. Also I added two new characters that will be used in the future!

Their names are:

Yuki & Yoru.

Bye and thanks again for reading


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth behind the relation

Hey everyone! As always hope you enjoy this chapter!

Last time on The Shocking Truth:

_"Listened when somebody is talking to you!" yelled Naruto._

_Ren sighed before turning to Naruto with a serious expression, "I'm her Fiance!" Ren stated calmly._

_Everyone stood in sock while waiting for Sakura's next words, Ren removed his hand from Sakura's eyes that were still forest green._

_"It's-_

* * *

Chapter 6: The truth behind the relations...

"It's-" Sakura barely had a chance to answer before Naruto started laughing, _laughing!_

"Are you kidding me?! Fiance?!" Naruto asked while he was still laughing.

All Ren did was that he gave a death glare that could rival with Sasuke's or maybe even Tobi's, if anyone even knew what it looked like without his mask on 24/7 like Kakashi, and Naruto would have been scared under any _other_ circumstances. But this was just too funny!

After Naruto finally stopped laughing his face turned into something mixed with being serious (which he rarely was.), a mocking expression (that he always had when he always thought he was stronger than somebody.), and his normal expression. That goofy grin he always had on that sometimes just pissed. Sakura. Off!

"Shut up, dobe!" Naruto's left eye twitched as he heard Ren call him his special nickname that only Sasuke called him, "I was completly serious when I said that I was Sakura's fiance!" Ren seethed from his gritted teeth.

"Even if you are Sakura-chan's fiance, I don't give a crap! And plus I don't see what you see in _this_ Sakura!" Naruto streached out his words and shrugged.

Sakura standing there while the two bickered started to glare at Naruto, _hard_. Not just any glare to, it was if you stared into her eyes the grim reaper would be waiting for you at the other end.

"Plus anyway," Naruto continued, bringing Sakura out of her trance to listen to every word Naruto would say, "She looks innocent, but if you tick her off, then your surely dead!"

_'Oh he is so right!' _Sakura thought as she mentally cracked her knuckles. Glaring even harder at Naruto.

Sasuke had on a blank face like he always had, but right now under that face mask he always had on, he was smirking. He knew what Naruto was really doing. He would always annoy someone in order to get information, even if it meant getting killed. '_Stupid dobe...'_

"And also she has a really short temper! Just for looking at one girls butt she would knock you into next week!" Naruto rambled on.

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke, trying to get the idiot to stop talking so she could explain herself. But of course you know Naruto. When he rambles on there's no telling when he'll stop.

* * *

'**Is there really a need to explain ourselfs to these bunch of pansies!'** a voice yelled in Sakura's head.

'_Shut it, Momo...' _Sakura stated to the voice (supposedly named Momo) in her head.

'**But Sakura-**' Momo was cut off by another voice that wasn't Sakura's, but the voice wasn't outside Sakura's head either.

'_**I suggest that if you don't want to get yelled at you better shut your insolent mouth, Momo!**_' Another voice sounded in Sakura's head, it was sweet but stern. It also sounded wise, that only time could bring with it.

'_Both of you shut it, I'm trying to think! Momo, Himeko!'_ Sakura yelled at both of the voices in her head.

'**I'm sorry, Sakura...'**

_**'I'm sorry, Sakura-sama...'**_ Both voices responded at the same time.

* * *

When Momo and Himeko finally stopped talking, Sakura was back on focusing on what Naruto was saying. _Just to hear more insults about herself!_

"And Sakura is also rude! The last time I saw her she inturrupted me twice while I was trying to talk!"

"Naruto!" Sakura tried again, but this time with a little more force.

"Sakura-chan also can be a bitch sometimes! One time just because I made her late to her work shift at the hospital, after that she tied me upside down from my roof building for a whole day! With just my underwear on!"

"Naruto!" Sakura growled, one that reminded him of the time of when she left with the Akatsuki. "Just shut up for once, would 'ya!"

"Then tell him to stop lying!" Naruto screeched as he pointed at Ren who was still hugging Sakura.

"I won't tell him that, Naruto." Sakura stated calmly.

"Why though?!" Naruto questioned.

"Because," Sakura paused while looking at all of her best friends- wait, no ex-best friends faces, "because it's sort of true..."

* * *

It was like everything was going in slow motion. Everyone stood shocked, while Sakura and Ren stood infront of them looking at their expressions. Then, finally everything seemed to go back to normal.

"What?!" All of her friends yelled, except for Sasuke, Tobi/Madara, and Naruto. The reasons Sasuke and Tobi didn't yell wasn't because they weren't shocked, it's just that that Uchiha's never show their expressions, no matter how shocked they were. And Naruto, well Naruto was just so shocked that he couldn't even say anything, and when that happens, it was a sign that the world was probably going to end.

"S-Sakura-chan, w-what do you m-mean when you said 'i-it's sort o-of true?'" The shy Hinata questioned, everyone's attention on her then on the couple in an instant.

"When I say that he is my fiance that is true, but he is also my protector and my..." Sakura paused wondering if she should tell them or not. She knew them for most of her life and she still trusted them after all that has happened, even Sasuke. But she knew Ren longer and trusted him more than anyone. After earning a nod from Ren Sakura sighed, knowing their reactions wasn't going to be well. Heck, she might even be shunned.

Sakura gulped before finally turning to her ex-friends after what seemed like forever, "He's also my-"

Sakura didn't get to finish because of her and Ren getting knocked out by Tobi.

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write! Also please remember Himeko and Momo because they'll be a important part in the story!

Also this might be my last update in a week or so, because I have a history project to work on and then I'm going to Phoenix, Arizona for Thanks-giving. So I might not be able to post again until after Thanks-giving. But please review, even if it's one word! Good or Bad! Because all of your guy's review's give me the will to write on!

P.S- Thanks for reading ;)

-Luvu11


	8. Chapter 7:Torture

Hey, Guys! I know I said that I probably wouldn't be updating until After Thanksgiving... But I was sooo bored! and I was just dying to start updating again even though I just did a little while ago... Okay-so anyway now on to the story!

_Sakura gulped before finally turning to her ex-friends after what seemed like forever, "He's also my-"_

_Sakura didn't get to finish because of her and Ren getting knocked out by Tobi._

* * *

Chapter 7:Torture...

Before Sakura passed out she saw all her friends staring at her. "Tch, so annoying..." Naruto and Sasuke could hear before Sakura passed out.

Before Sakura could fall on the floor Tobi caught her and slinged her over his shoulder. "C'mon Sasuke we have a lot of work to do." Tobi said to Sasuke over his shoulder while holding Ren and Sakura, "Oh, and take the nine tails. He'll be of good use to us."

Sasuke did as told and slung Naruto over his shoulder, Naruto, too tired from Sakura's beating, didn't put up a fight and instead... fell asleep. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu hurried over to Sasuke's side that was going towards Tobi.

"NO!" Ino and Hinata screamed in unison. Hinata for Naruto, because who knew what would happen to him if she let him go with someone as creepy and suspicious as Tobi. Ino was yelling for a whole different reason, well, she did care for Naruto. But no way in hell was someone going to take Sakura away from her again!

_KA-BOOM!_

Before Shikamaru, TenTen, or Neji could even move (or talk for that matter) a big explosion went off.

*Cough...Cough...Cough!* Everyone could be heard coughing from all of the smoke and dust everywhere.

"Ino, you okay?" Shikamaru's voice came out rasped and strained as he tried to focus his eyes around to look for other figures that weren't Neji's or TenTen's.

After a few moments of silence Shikamaru started to panic as he strained every part of his body to see or at least _hear_ Ino.

"Hinata! You there?!" TenTen yelled as she suddenly regained consious.

Not anyone could hear the two individuals. Not even a squeak that would've come from the shy Hinata.

Shikamaru swollowed the bile that was threatening to come out as the panic started to set in.

'_Okay, think Shikamaru! Where would Ino and Hinata be?!'_ Shikamaru thought rapidly before finally slapping his left hand on his forhead. '_Of course that's what happened!'_

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?" TenTen asked worridly. She already had three teammates missing, she didn't need another one going crazy.

"I think I know where Ino and Hinata are..." Shikamaru could feel a HUGE headache coming on.

"Where?!" Neji and TenTen screamed in unison.

Shikamaru sighed before he glared at the spot where Sasuke and Tobi disappered with Sakura, Naruto, and that Ren-person.

"With Sasuke and Tobi..." Growled Shikamaru.

Neji and TenTen stared blank-faced at Shikamaru before their eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

* * *

_'Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!' _Ino thought as she looked over at Hinata that was binded in chakra ropes just like her.

'_This is so not going as I planned!'_ Ino's plan was simple, really, well in her mind it was. All she had to do was grab Sakura and Naruto (she didn't give a hell for Ren), wake them up, and then run! But noo, it seemed that Hinata had exactly the same plan (except she was going to save Ren!) and jumped at Sasuke and Tobi as they were leaving. And it seemed that Ino was jumping at the same time too!

Well long story short-they got caught,binded, and then thrown in a chilly cell with just their underwear on! Because it seemed they didn't trust them with all their clothes covering any _'hiding spots that could hide weapons'_ they exclaimed. _'Hiding spots, my ass!' _Ino gritted her teeth in frustraition for the millionth time since they got caught.

"I-Ino, stop that your going to hurt yourself!" Hinata stared pointedly at the bruise forming on the blondie's left wrist.

"Who cares-!" Ino was cut short by the cells door suddenly swinging open.

"Come, Sasuke and Tobi-san have requested you to come with me." All Ino and Hinata could see was a flash of white hair and purple eyes before passing out.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V **(Yes! finally a pov! I could never find a right timing for a P.O.V but this is fun!)

"Nngh..." I groaned as I tried to sit up, but of course I couldn't... because those sick-o's chained me to the wall!

'_Oh shit! Ren!'_ I looked around the room as much as I could but the only person that seemed to be in here was me.

"It seemes that you've finally woken up, experiment 01456." A voice sounded right over my head as I was looking around. Of course it was a speaker phone.

**"What the hell do you want?" **I tried to say in my most deadlest voice but that just seemed to excite them more.

"Do you feel any headache's? Vomit? Any pain in your lower abdomenen?" I deicided to make the voice a _he_, so anyway, _his_ voice came out as a rush but for some reason I managed to hear them.

"No, eww!, and... Fuck you." I said as I smiled my biggest smile I've done in years.

But, of course, I didn't get any comment except for a little count-down next to my neck.

_5...4...3...2...1...0... _"Nngh!" I half-screamed as I got a fucking shock in my neck, only then did I just notice that I had a black collar on with a white snake circling around it.

"Creepy..." I pointedly looked at the collar so whoever was behind the glass got the point. But seriously, this collar reminded me of one person-no, _thing_, and one thing only. Oro-

"That was originally Orochimaru-sama's. But after he passed away we deicided that all of his stuff that he used for his experiments, we could use it too. Also I'm sure that Orochimaru-sama wouldn't mind us using his stuff for the good of the world!" I could just imagine that he was smiling behind that stupid mirror.

"So, let me get this straight... you worked for the most perverted, sickest, most disgusting man alive and you call him great?" I should've just kept my mouth shut. Because as soon as I said that he zapped the shit outta me!

"Ow! You Asshole! OW! You shocked me again!"

"Orochimaru-sama was not a bad person! He was known as one of the most powerful men in the whole world! And you shouldn't call him pervert because your just a disgusting slut!"

Okay... Now I'm starting to think this voice is a girl, because who can be more bitchy than girls? **(A/N:Just to let all the girls reading this, I have no offence to girls, also I'm a girl myself, I just thought this was a good line.)**

"Oh it looks like your captors and friends are here now."

As soon as she/he said that I heard the most distasteful voice I have ever heard in years, litteraly.

"_Sakura Haruno, it's been a long time hasn't it?"_

Fuck, today just wasn't my day, right?

"Tobi...Uchiha!" before I knew it, I had activated my Hana-Kiri.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Sasuke, Come with me." Tobi commanded as soon as I was about to fall asleep,can't somebody ever get any sleep around here!

"What do you want Tobi?" I hissed, seriously I wasn't in a good mood. As soon as we picked up that _girl_, I've been in a bad mood.

"We're going to get your friends from Konoha and then we're going to interogate Sakura Haruno." I swear I could hear him smiling behind me. Ever since he found out that Sakura (Even though I'll never admit to anyone that I call her that.) had the Hana-Kiri (which was two hours ago) he seemed like he was going to go crazy without knowing her secret.

"Why do I have to go? I don't care for her. It's one of the most simplest facts in my life."

"It's either that or investigate Ren Shiroyuki. Pick!" Tobi gave me a look that actually _dared_ me to defy him, to just say _no_.

"Haa...Fine, let's go." I reluctantly followed him out the door.

As we passed Ino's and Hinata's jail cell I asked Tobi where were they, of course he didn't answer so I just stayed silent.

'_Even if they do escape from the cell, they'll never escape from here.' _I thought as we travelled to where Naruto was.

As soon as we got to Naruto's room Tobi told me to get him up. I walked in the room, picture this, Naruto, sprawled on the floor, wrapped in bed sheets, somehow without his chakra ropes on him, drooling and sleeping.

I sighed and picked up the chakra ropes, put them on Naruto, and then hoisted him up on my shoulder, _again_!

It seemed that Tobi had gotten Suigetsu to get the girls and wait at the door infront of the interogation room, as soon as they saw us they started screaming/cursing (mostly Ino)

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata scrambled to her feet and ran over to Naruto as soon as I dropped/threw him on the floor. When the guards saw Hinata getting up they were going to grab her but I guess Tobi found it in his heart to be kind to the stuttering girl and told the guards to back off.

"Ah, young love..." Tobi trailed off as if he was in dreamland-that is until he heard Sakura screaming from inside, "Ow! You Asshole! OW! You shocked me again!" and that's when all hell broke lose, yep, if you've guessed it your right, Yamanaka Ino screaming, that is hell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA YOU ASSHOLES! NO STOP IT GET OFF ME!" Ino started to yell as four guards held her back from Sakura's door.

"Sasuke-sama, do you want us to dispose of her?" a guard asked, struggling to keep Ino back.

Right now I wouldn't of minded if all of them were gone, but before I could even speak Tobi was already talking for me.

"That won't be nessisary since we are going to go in there right now and I want all of her (Sakura) friends witness what is going to happen. Now if you would be kind to as give her to me." Tobi held out his hands as if getting ready to catch a falling child.

The guards hesitated before finally giving Ino to Tobi. She was thrashing around at first until Tobi bent down to her ear and whispered something that I guess terrified her because her eyes widened and her body stopped thrashing around.

"Okay I guess that settles that. Now guards get Naruto-san and Hinata-san so we go inside!" Tobi exclaimed happily as if he was a child getting a bag full of candy.

We finally walked in to hear the last of the two's conversation Sakura's observer, Dr. Chang, speaking first.

"Orochimaru-sama was not a bad person! He was known as one of the most powerful men in the whole world! And you shouldn't call him pervert because your just a disgusting slut!" He yelled in rage, cheeks red with anger like he had been screaming at her for hours.

"Ahem..." Tobi fake coughed to get the raging doctor. After Dr. Chang turned around Tobi started to talk again, "We're ready to start."

It took a moment for Dr. Chang to look over at everyone before smirking, Naruto and Hinata were cuddling right next to me, Ino was still next to Tobi on my other side.

"Time to start then," Chang spoke into the micro phone before he handed it to Tobi, "Oh, it looks like your captors and friends are here now."

Tobi let go of Ino and put on the sickest smirk that I've ever seen since I've met him, then he started speaking into the micro phone "_Sakura Haruno, it's been a long time hasn't it?" _Tobi then laughed as Sakura's face twisted in anger and something like she was disgusted just by the sound of his voice, I couldn't blame her.

"Tobi...Uchiha!" and then suddenly Sakura's Hana-Kiri was activated and looking straight at us.

"Naruto,Hinata,Ino..." Sakura agnowleged everyone of them until she came to me she had the same expression she had on when she heard Tobi talk, except she didn't seem to be disgusted by me. "Sasuke..." she finally agnowleged and I just nodded my head.

Damn, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

'_Damn this is going to be a long night...' _Sakura thought as she started to get a headache.

**'Your telling me! God it stinks in here!'**

_**'For once I think I'm going to have to agree with you, Momo!'**_

_'Momo? Himeko? Where have you been?!' _Sakura screamed at the two voices inside her head.

_**'That voice that was just in here was a memory sensor-type if we talked to you he could've found out about us...'**_

**'Yeah! Do you think we would've liked that! Much less you!'**

_'Haa...Fine! I'll tell you if I need your help later, okay?'_

_**'Of course.'**_

**'Got it, see 'ya!'**

"So Sakura Haruno, how do you feel?" Tobi asked Sakura.

"Just having a headache, now that your here. It just got worse." Sakura stated, calmly, and smiling. But It wasn't like the other smiles she showed anyone she knew or the people in Konoha... it was something that couldn't be explained. It was her smile but calming and sickening at the same time.

But Tobi being as he is wasn't unfazed by it and just started to laugh! "Ah... Sakura you really haven't changed have you?" Tobi gave the same smile back to her making her shiver just a bit. But you'd have to have been really observant or to have known her really well to notice. Which was only Sasuke and Naruto.

"You, of all people," Sakura began looking at Tobi, she finally stopped smiling and replaced it with a glare, "Do not know how much how I've changed or how much I've wanted to kill you..."

Everyone stood with their eyes widened with shock with Sakura had just said. Tobi just stood there seeing if she had anything for him worth saying, finally after moments of silence Tobi spoke, "If you don't have anything else to say than shall we get started?"

"I would say 'sure' but I don't know what your talking about?" Sakura tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Your going to tell us how you got the Hana-Kiri!" Tobi exclaimed, excitedly.

"Like hell I will!" Sakura shot back blindly, even if she knew that all her friends and Tobi was in there she still didn't know if there was anything else that she should be aware of. "Plus anyway," Sakura continued, "It's not something you learn, It's something your born with!"

"And exactly how old were you when you activated the Hana-Kiri?"

Sakura bit her lip, wondering if she should tell these freaks about her Hana-Kiri, Oh what the hell? "F-Five years old..." Sakura mumbled out quietly.

But it seemed she wasn't quiet enough for Tobi to hear "Wow, that's amazing!" Tobi then turned arouned to talk with everyone that consisted in the room. Which was Sasuke,Naruto,Ino,Hinata, and Suigetsu. "The book I've read about that explains the Hana-Kiri, it says that the normal age for a person born with the Hana-Kiri to activate it is at least fourteen years old!"

'_Damnit! He got me!'_

**'You mean us! Right?'**

_'Himeko? You there?' _Sakura called out.

_**'Yes, Sakura-sama, what is it?' **_Himeko asked calmly.

**'Hey! Don't just ignore me!'**

_'Himeko, I need you to scan the perimeter and see if there's anything I need to look out for before I talk more about the Hana-kiri.'_

_**'Roger, I'm on it.'**_

**'I think we don't have to look out for anything other than Tobi!'**

_'Yeah? Well, sorry Momo but I didn't ask your opinion.'_

_**'Sakura-sama, I think I have to agree on this one with Momo. I think there's nothing else to worry about except Tobi and the collar around your neck.'**_

Suddenly a zap to her neck brought Sakura back to her surroundings. "Sakura, I suggest that if you don't want to get zapped again, you should pay attention to what people are saying." Tobi scolded.

"Wow... I think that's the longest I've ever heard you speak, Tobi." Sakura said with a smirk.

Then again another shock came from the collar "Now,now, Sakura if you want this to be over soon all you have to tell me about is the secret about the Hana-Kiri." Tobi said with a smile that could match the devils.

Sakura hesitated a minute before finally speaking, as if carefully picking out her words... Not! "Hmm... Let me think, keep the biggest secret ever to myself that could destroy the world or," Sakura glared hardly at the wall as if it would just melt under her gaze so she could finally she Tobi, "Give my most precious secret to the man I simply despise and get killed. Now which one do you think I'll pick, Hmm?" Sakura questioned with a terrifying smirk.

"I think you'll go with with the second one, of course we would take away the killing part. Because after all we would need you for controling the Hana-Kiri." Tobi shot back.

"You know the first thing that my mother taught me when I first activated my Hana-Kiri was to undergo any kind of torture, so, Hell no will I tell you in a million years!" Sakura growled.

"Haa... I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way then, right?"

"Of course!" Sakura's smirk was back.

Tobi stepped out of the room for a minute and then the next minute he was in Sakura's room with a boy with white hair and blue eyes. "This right here is Zero-kun," Tobi pointed to the boy, "He is a memory-sensor type! You see that screen right behind you?" Everyone looked up to see there was indeed a screen right behind Sakura. "He has wires inside his body that can be connected to the screen, so when he goes to look inside your memories we will be able to see it on the screen! Isn't that just great!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror of what they might find out, then she started to thrash around, repeating 'No!' and even after they kept zapping her she wouldn't stop thrashing around.

It seems somehow while nobody was looking Ino got a hold of the micro phone, "Sakura! Look over here!" Ino yelled into the micro phone.

Sakura stopped thrashing, but in that moment you could see all the emotions in her eyes that almost made Sasuke feel guilty,_almost_. You could see pain,fear, and recognition of her best friend.

But that's when 'Zero' got a hold of Sakura by the head and make her look into his eyes, his eyes were glowing, almost drawing her in. After a minute both of them closed their eyes and slumped to the floor.

Tobi entered the room again, smiling as if he had won. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone turned to where the screen was, it's black screen started to glow white, but nothing happened.

After a few moments of silence Naruto finally spoke, "Why isn't it working?"

*Buzz,Buzz,Buzz~* Was all they could hear and then it stopped and was replaced with...

A mini Sakura on the screen in a white dress.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Was the first words that came out of her mouth.

* * *

Author's Note:

Omg! I am so tired! It took me two nights to write that! But I really think this story is progressing now! In the next few chapters you are going to find out stuff like:

Why does Sakura want to kill Tobi?

Who are Momo and Himeko?

Who's the mini Sakura?

What's the relations behind the Hana-Kiri?

And what is Ren to Sakura?

There's going to be sooo much drama!

P.S-Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 8:Memories of a Broken Girl

Hey guys! I'm back! I know! Your mad at me! It's been a whole month since I've updated, and truth be told I had MAJOR writers block! It was off and on, off and on!

Hopefully, you'll keep reading my story. Well, onto the story.

Last time on The Shocking Truth:  
_Tobi entered the room again, smiling as if he had won. "Let's get this show on the road!"_

_Everyone turned to where the screen was, it's black screen started to glow white, but nothing happened._

_After a few moments of silence Naruto finally spoke, "Why isn't it working?"_

_*Buzz,Buzz,Buzz~* Was all they could hear and then it stopped and was replaced with..._

_A mini Sakura on the screen in a white dress._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Was the first words that came out of her mouth._

* * *

Chapter 8: Memories of a broken girl... (Part 1)

Everyone stood silently while staring at the little girl. She was almost a exact replica of the younger Sakura they all knew.

"She has blood on her dress..." Ino murmured, catching both Sasuke and Naruto's attention to her before their gazes travelled back to the little girl before them.

She,_ indeed,_ had blood splattered on her dress. Her hair was longer than the Sakura back then. This mini Sakura had waist-length hair, but had her apple green eyes back.

Sasuke, though seeing blood everyday (what with his activites and all), couldn't help but cringe at the sight of blood on (mini) Sakura's dress. One look at the blood, _and he knew it was fresh._

**"I'll ask you again." **The little girl growled, trying to look menacing, but truth be told, who would be afraid of a little girl like her? **"Who are you and what are you doing here!?"**

Everyone was unmoving for moments before Tobi finally made a move and pressed a button. Making the window that seperated them from the other room, disappear.

The girl's gaze hardened, making a full-on death glare at Tobi (One that would make Itachi proud).

Tobi put his hands up in a calming gesture while saying to the girl, "We just want to see Sakura's memories...About her Hana-Kirii..."

Even with Tobi's calming gesture, that didn't help the girl from bursting out in fury, saying cuss words that would make a sailor blush, before finally deciding to calm down and say, "I will not let ANYONE see Sakura's memories about her Hana-Kirii! Nobody is even suppose to know that she has the Hana-Kirii! Much less even be alive..."

"That's because of a guy named 'Ren', do you know him?" Naruto blurted out, deciding to join the conversation.

"Ren-sama did?" The little girl couldn't have looked more confused in her whole existence.

Scratch that.

Just then a guard walked in with Ren. Who's hands were tied behind his back, with a bloodied lip, a black eye, and singed skin.

"Ah! You've finally brought him! Bring him over here!" There was so much excitement in Tobi's voice, you would've thought it was his wedding day.

"Ren-sama!" The little girl called out.

Ren's eyes widened at the little girl on the screen. Then looked down beneath the screen to see Sakura beaten and still asleep.

"Now then," Tobi said, grabbing Ren by the back of the neck, making him go down on both knees, facing the screen, "do you still think you can defy me? I can snap his neck at any time, and I have your masters (he pointed at Sakura) body."

She looked at him with wide, innocent, doe eyes that reminded Sasuke of the good times when he was back in Konoha, on team 7.

She looked at Ren who just shook his head 'no.' Squeezing her eyes shut, tears already threatening to spill from the corners, she prayed to every god she knew that she was making the right choice, sucking in a deep breath she screamed, "I still won't let yo-"

Before she could talk anymore, she was cut off by two more people standing by her, one of them covering her mouth.

"Is she okay?" One of them asked.

"Luckily, she didn't say anything that could hurt herself, us, or Sakura-sama's existence. But she's fine." The other agknowleged.

Everyone was staring at the two beauties on the screen. The first one that had talked, had black hair that (that would put the Uchiha's hair color to shame) flowed like silk, her eyes a beautiful violet color. Her hair was hip-lengthed, like the mini-Sakura's.

The second one, however, looked more god-like, with her white flowing hair (and trust me she did NOT look old), and gray gleaming eyes with gold outlinging them. Her hair on the other hand, was knee-lengthed.

They were as different as night and day.

Sun and Moon.

Ice cream and choc-

"Who are you?" Tobi asked.

The one with the black hair, Sasuke noticed, was holding a katana. It gleamed in the light, it had a red handle, as bright as blood.

"I'm Momo." The raven haired girl answered.

"I'm Himeko..." The other one with white hair answered.

And then, together, they said, "we are Sakura/Sakura-sama's familiar's."

Momo continued to talk while Himeko talked to the mini-Sakura. "We protect Sakura and lend her our power. We also guard Sakura's memories, even though Hiyori (she jerked her head back at the Mini-Sakura) said she guards her memories, we're the one's who truly decide who see's them and who doesn't."

"Then, will you let us see them?" Tobi asked in his 'good boy' voice.

"No," Momo said bluntly, "I will not let any Uchiha see them, escpecially an Uchiha like you...!"

Momo stopped talking as Himeko put her hand on her shoulder, silencing her from further talking. Himeko started talking, "Even if we did show you her memories, what would you gain from it? You won't achieve anything even if you DID look at her Hana-Kirii memories...so, what is it you wish to gain, even though you can never have it?"

Tobi was fuming by the time Himeko was done talking. He pulled out a kunai and put it to Ren's throut, "If you don't show me her memories right now," Tobi pushed the kunai deeper against Ren's throut, drawing blood, not enough to kill him, but definitely enough for him to hiss out in pain, "I'll kill him. Do you understand?"

Himeko narrowed her eyes, glaring at Tobi. Momo was about to start again until Himeko talked,"Fine, we'll show you Sakura-sama's memories under two conditions..."

Momo held up two fingers and said the first condition, "First, you may NOT under any circumstances, hurt Sakura, mentally or physically. Got it?"

Everyone nodded except for Naruto, who just raised his hands.

"What is it, fox boy?" Momo curled her lip and sneered.

_**'Momo, stop it... I can feel the Kyuubi's chakra leaking from him... If you provoke him to much, Sakura-sama might not come out of it unscathed...'**_

**'Himeko, don't worry. I'm just having a little fun! And anyway even if he does go on a rampage, I won't let him hurt Sakura.'**

"Hey, did you hear me?!" A voice yelled, bringing Momo and Himeko from their silent conversation.

"Could you repeat that again, Naruto-san?" Himeko asked in a sickly-sweet voice that would bring any normal man to his knees.

But Naruto wasn't a normal man, so as being as ignorant as he is, didn't notice it. "How could we hurt Sakura mentally, if we're just looking at her memories?"

Himeko glared at Naruto, apparently not happy that he said Sakura's name without honorifics, like she would use. But decided to ignore it, "Looking at memories of the chosen person can be mentally (or physically) tiring if you try to stop the events that happen."

"Also," Momo continued, "If you try to even stop the events, it will change the future (Meaning now) forever. Naruto could be dead, or Sasuke. Or maybe both of your parents will be alive, but we won't go that far into the past._ Hopefully..."_

Everyone was quiet while they processed the situation. Moments later, all of them nodded again, this time including Naruto.

"Ok, now onto the second condition." Momo said cheerfully. "You must hand Ren to Ino-san."

Everyone stilled and started to look between Ino, Ren, and the screen.

"W-Why me?" Ino stuttered while pointing a finger at herself.

Himeko's eyes seemed to soften at the question, she reached out as if she could touch Ino. "Oh my, you really don't remember anything. Do you, Ino-sama?"

Momo started to chuckle a little bit before talking, "Now, Now, Himeko. Stop that, your frightening the poor girl!" Just as Momo said, Ino was as pale as a ghost when they looked back, "but don't worry. In due time, you will remember everything when you watch Sakura's memories."

"..."

"Anyhow!" Tobi said as he broke the silence, "Guard! Bring Ren over to that girl!"

One of the guards standing infront of the wall like a statue started to move, grabbed Ren by the wrist, and chucked him towards Ino. "Now! Can we get this started?" Tobi impatiently asked.

"Of course! Hiyori, if you could?" Himeko turned toward the little girl.

"Yes, Himeko-sama." Hiyori snapped her fingers, and the dress she wore was no longer white or in blood. It was in gold, reminding everyone of when Sakura's eyes were in 'Hana-Kirii mode.' As Naruto liked to call it.

Hiyori put her hands together and started to murmur incomprehensible words, as if in a silent prayer. Somehow she started to glow. No, actually, it was her DRESS that started to glow.

Finally the words could be heard:

_"The gates of time; Past, Present, and Future..._

_Heed my call and appear before me..."_

Then magically, three doors on the screen appeared. A purpilish door started to glow; The name inscribed in it: _Past_.

The next door that was glowing was forest green, It's name: _Present._

And the last door, glowing like all the others, was gold-reminding them of the Hana-Kirii- It was glowing the brightest. Because it's name was: _Future._

Hiyori started to speak again.

_"As gatekeeper and guard of memories for: The queen, Sakura Haruno..._

_I command you: The Past; to open up before me!"_

The door to the past suddenly burst open, glowing as much as it did in the inside as it did on the outside.

"Himeko-sama, how far do you want me to go back?"

Himeko glanced around taking in all of their shocked expressions. (Well, of course not her, Momo, Ren, or either of the Uchiha's freaked out-or they just didn't show it-.

"Himeko-sama, just to remind you, even if I am the gatekeeper of memories, I can't keep it open that long from the OUTSIDE!" Hiyori screamed.

Himeko chuckled then started to talk, "S-Send it to when Sakura-sama was nine."

"F-Fine." Hiyori stuttered, sweat already breaking out on her forehead.

_I command you; Gate of Past..._

_Go back ten years: To when Sakura Haruno was nine._

* * *

Suddenly light poured out, making the screen completely _white._

"W-What happened?" Naruto asked.

"_It always does that in the beignning."_ A silky voice said behind them.

Before anyone could even think, Sasuke had already turned around, taking his sword out of it's sheath, and pointing it at the possible threat. His eyes widening a bit, he bit out two words, "You two."

Everyone turned around to see Himeko and Momo infront of them.

"Himeko and Momo-san?" Hinata tilted her head.

Momo smirked, "In the flesh!"

"B-But how?" Ino asked.

This time Himeko smiled, "We've been around a lot longer than you think. And when you've been around as long as we have, you acquire some... interesting powers along the way."

"Now shush, It's starting to come up." Momo whispered.

"What's coming up?" Naruto tilted his head to, bumping his head into Hinata's.

"Well, Sakura-sama's memories of course!" Himeko said happily.

Everyone turned and saw that images and noises could be seen and heard from the screen.

"Here it goes, again..." Ren whispered.

* * *

(In the middle of a forest...Ten years ago...)

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_'Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you? Let it flow, Let it all out. Then you'll truly be able to hear the noises around you.'_

'Ok fine! I'll try one more time Hiyori!'

I remembered the things Hiyori had told me: First, breath in and out.

"_Hee_..._Haa_..._Hee...Haa."_

Second: Count backwards from ten.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

'I can hear them Hiyori.'

_'Hear what, Sakura?'_

'The sounds.'

_'Correct... Finally.'_

*Chirp,Chirp,Chirp...*

*Squeak, Squeak, Squeak...*

*Crack, Crack, Crack-*

'Wait, who's that? I don't remember telling anyone about our activites, today.'

_'Don't worry, Sakura. Relax. Count backwards from ten.'_

'Easier said than done.'

_10...9...8...7...6-_

"Sakura-neesan, if you don't take a break and drink water, you're going to get dehydrated!"

I can feel the smile growing on my face. I know only one person, with that voice.

I looked back at her with questioning eyes before asking, "And exactly how did you find out my activites today, hmm? Saiyuri?" I asked, staring at my little sister.

* * *

Authors Note:

It took me a very LONG time to write this so I hoped you like it!

Oh and for those of you who don't know what a Katana and honorifics are.

A Katana is: A japanese sword.

Honorifics are:Respectful words when used in addressing or referring to a person.

I'm also very happy that I finally got to introduce Himeko,Momo,Hiyori, and Saiyuri in this chapter!

Well see 'ya all next time!


	10. Chapter 9:Memories of a broken girl-2

Hey guys!

So anyway! Here's what happened last time on The Shocking Truth:

_10...9...8...7...6-_

_"Sakura-neesan, if you don't take a break and drink water, you're going to get dehydrated!"_

_I can feel the smile growing on my face. I know only one person, with that voice._

_I looked back at her with questioning eyes before asking, "And exactly how did you find out my activites today, hmm? Saiyuri?" I asked, staring at my little sister._

* * *

Chapter 9: Memories of a broken girl (part 2)

**(Just to let everyone know, the story will mostly be in Sakura's past memories from now on! That won't mean I'm not going back to Sasuke and everyone, just showing Sakura's story!)**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"So, Saiyuri? How exactly did you find me? Hmm?" I teased my little sister in that taunting way we always do.

She tried making her lips tremble, giving me the puppy eyes. She knew that that trick didn't work on me, yet she tried and tried again. I raised an eyebrow before hardening my voice a little, like steel. "_Saiyuri?"_

"R-Ren told me where you were!" She blurted out before she even had made sense of what she was saying.

I could tell my eyes had been widening by the look on Saiyuri's face. Of course she knew I wasn't mad at her, it's just that I hated it when Ren spilled my secrets!

"Aw, don't be so harsh on her. _Sakura-sama._" A smooth voice had come from behind us.

Saiyuri and I had turned to see that Ren was standing behind us. God, I hated it when he did that, sneaking up from behind me. Ren held out both of his hands, while Saiyuri ran and gladly took his hand, I walked and gently took it.

I could feel my heart thumping, now I know that it's ridiculous, a love between a nine and thirteen year old. But I couldn't help it! I have known Ren for too long, he's has stuck with me threw thick and thin. Even at my worst. What makes it even worse... is that, even if I do love him, we could never be together. That's what it's like between a master and a servant, no matter how much you love each other, it will never work out.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked, suddenly startling me out of my daze.

That's another thing that was great about Ren, even though we can't read each other's mind, Ren always knows what I'm thinking. "Nothing really," I said, watching Saiyuri dance around in the patch of flowers in front of us, " I was going to ask this when Saiyuri wasn't around, so here it goes." I turned around so suddenly to face Ren, that my mid-back pink hair was almost like a whip, striking him. "What did you suddenly come here for? You're usually never here at all when it's time to have fun. So, tell me, Ren. What suddenly brings you here?"

I could hear my voice rising with every word and breath I took, I could also tell that Saiyuri was looking over here. But none of that mattered, not now, not ever. Even if Ren was one of my best friends (probably for life even), I will always put my clan first.

His mouth went into a straight, almost grim line. He glanced over at Saiyuri, waved, then shooed her off to play. Then, when he felt that it was safe enough to talk, he whispered. "Hana-sama asked me to come and find you. Apparently, you might have a new mission."

I could tell my face was mimicking Ren's, that grim look on my face. We both know that it isn't a normal look for kids like us. Kids my age should worry about friends and games. Ren, since he was thirteen, if he was a normal boy, and not born into the Shiroyuki household, he would probably be on a date with a pretty girl. None of us would have to have thought about assasinations or "extreme" training, as my big brother would say.

But we weren't normal, and this is our fate. That's why I want to keep Saiyuri away from these type of missions. At all costs.

But to be called on by my mother of all people, on a day that I was suppose to be "off." If I ever have one, that is.

"Then, shall we go? You know how mother hates to wait." With that I called Saiyuri over, then we left our secret place.

Our world.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

"So, tell me Sakura? Why was it that you were so late?!" a lady with short orange hair yelled at the girl kneeling before her.

"I'm sorry, mother. I was unaware that you needed me this badly, expecially on my day off like this." Sakura talked in a calm manner. She always talked in a calm manner. To anyone who deserved it, of course. She only talked in her regular manner towards Ren and her older and younger siblings.

"Hana-sama, please forgive me for not having her back in the time you requested." Ren stated with his head down, one knee up and the other down.

Hana-sama, also known as Sakura's mother, stared harshly at them before only sighing. "Well then, both of you, stand up!" Hana commanded.

In a blur both of them were standing as straight as a toothpick. Hana nodded, she expected nothing else from her daughter, one of her children who might become the successor to the head of the Haruno and Shiroyuki clans. As soon as both of them were standing, a man in an Anbu suit came marching in. His face was set in a stern expression, as if he couldn't show any other expression.

"It's nice to see you, Brother." Hana stated, bowing her head for a second before straightining herself.

The man nodded, before changing his pointed stare at Sakura and Ren. "What has my stupid son done now, Hana?"

Indeed, Ren was that stupid Anbu's son. Also Sakura's uncle. Hana's right eyebrow quirked in a amusing look before talking. "He hasn't done anything. It's just that," Hana turned towards Sakura's and Ren's direction, "It's almost Sakura's tenth birthday, and I think we should tell them!"

Ren's dad was silent for a moment, but nodded silently.

"Then, let's start!" Hana shouted before putting on a dead-serious look. "Sakura, do you know what our original origins come from?"

Sakura thought for a moment, but finally shook her head no. "Now that I think about it, I always thought we were originally formed here, our clan, I mean."

"Well then, do you remember that story I used to tell you when you were little? The one about the princess?"

Sakura nodded, "Then, do you mind telling us the story? Because I'm sure Ren doesn't know." Hana asked impatiently.

Sakura was silent before she started to talk.

* * *

_A long time ago... There was two clans, one of them were called the Haruno's, known for their beauty and strength. The other, the Shiroyuki's known for their intelligence._

_Even though they looked completely different, the two families were distant relatives. They were known as the two strongest clans in the ninja world. There were rumors that the Haruno's could revive and kill people with a flick of their wrist. Of course, the rumors were true._

_The Shiroyuki's were known by their powers of summoning spirits, from loved ones that might have just died. Or a spirit from a shrine that they worshiped._

_The Haruno and Shiroyuki clans had been at war for many years, even though neither one of the clans liked the idea of fighting. With the idea of coming to a truce, both clans decided the best way was for them coming to a truce, was for the oldest siblings, of each of the clan's head children, to be married._

_Of course the Haruno's oldest son, who was also the oldest of siblings, refused to accept the decision._

"I will not marry that annoying girl from the Shiroyuki clan! Dad!"_ Kabu Haruno yelled. _

_The head and the son argued day and night about the marrige for a whole week. But knowing in the end the old geezer wouldn't give up, Kabu finally decided to give in._

* * *

_**At the Shiroyuki's main branch**_

"Haa..." _Saiyuki, the youngest daughter of the group head of the Shiroyuki, sighed. Her older sister, Kana, was going to have her metting with her future husband today. Saiyuki should have felt ecstatic! It's just that she _couldn't_._

_Even though Saiyuki was the youngest, she was going to be seventeen in a couple of months. All of her sisters were eighteen and nineteen, and they had been married at the age of fifteen!_

_Kana had been married once when she was fifteen, but her husband had been assasinated on his trip to buy her favorite flowers._

_After two years of being single, Kana had seemed to set her sights on the Haruno clans next in line, Kabu Haruno. He had been born with an aqua hair color, while his eyes were a hot amber._

_Most people would say he was pretty handsome for a seventeen year old. And that's all Kana had seen in him, she probably wouldn't even mind if he was a murderer as long as he was cute and smart, but not smarter than her._

_Truth be told, Saiyuki didn't even know what Kabu looked like except for his hair and eyes._

"Saiyuki-sama! Where are you Saiyuki-sama?" _Saiyuki's head maid, Helen, called out._

_Saiyuki whipped her head around wildly, looking for a place to hide. She finally hid behind a tree, ducking just in time to miss getting caught by Helen._

_What Saiyuki didn't expect was to find someone covering their hand over her mouth. She started to thrash around, kicking, biting, trying to scream._

"Stop it!"_ A voice half-yelled, half-whispered. Saiyuki turned slightly just enough to see that the man (at least, that's what she thinks it is) holding onto her had a pierced earing in the left ear. It was pure gold in the outside while the middle was pure red._

_Saiyuki's eyes widened in fear as she realised the person who she was kicking. After the man noticed she stopped thrashing, he let go. _"I-I am so sorry! Um, mister..." _Saiyuki_ _paused._

"Kabu, Kabu Haruno."_ He muttured._

_Saiyuki's eyes widened even furthur, if that was possible. _"I am sooo sorry! Kabu-san!"

_Kabu just stared at the poor girl until he started to smirk. _"If you want to apologize to me, then show me around the town until I have to go to my... appointment."

_Saiyuki just stared into Kabu's seemingly cold blue eyes. He had his hands on her shoulders in a tight grasp. He didn't relax his grip for a moment until she gave a meek nod. Kabu gave a brief smile, even if it was just a little one, Saiyuki felt her heart flutter for a moment. "_Good!" _he said cheerfully._

_"_Now, shall we go? I don't have that much time before my appointment."_ Kabu spoke as he dragged Saiyuki threw the berry bushes and into town._

_And even if it was a little gesture, a tiny one that he probably wouldn't remember in ten years, Saiyuki couldn't help but let a tiny smile peek out threw her facade._

_**10 Minutes later (Middle of Shiroyuki's Kingdom.)**_

_Everyone in the kingdom thought Saiyuki was a cold-hearted witch, and she didn't even have to find out by rumors. One day, one of the servants who had been with her for months, shouted how she was cruel, and how she could be such a __**cruel**__ witch when her kingdom was on the end of extinction._

_Of course Saiyuki could say nothing, even if she wanted to, it was the king (her father) and clan leader who came up with this facade for her. He said she was too soft-hearted, if she was ever going to rule a kingdom, she needed a heart of steel. She asked her father why it had to be her to rule the kingdom. He just looked at her with cold eyes. He had told her, she was more mature than all her sisters, even if she was the youngest. _

_He also said that all her sisters were already married to other princes of other kingdoms. If she wasn't going to rule the kingdom, then he would be without a succesor._

"Hey, you!" _Kabu's voice rang threw her mind._

_Saiyuki looked up to see Kabu standing over her, both of his hands on her shoulders, shaking her._

_Saiyuki flushed with embarrassment. As Kabu continued to walk on Saiyuki muttered, "_I have a name, you know..."

_"_What is it, then?" _Kabu asked, suddenly turning around._

"S-Saiyuki..."

_Kabu's mouth turned from a frown to a full-on smirk, he grabbed Saiyuki by the chin and raised her head to meet him by eye level. _"I'll remember it."_ Kabu said simply before walking away._

_Saiyuki turned red before running after him, shouting for him to wait for her._

_**1 hour later...**_

_The day had gone and pasted. Well, at least for Kabu and Saiyuki. All the other citizens were either drinking, working, or partying._

_Just as they were outside the door to the waiting room. Kabu did the unthinkable, well for Saiyuki anyway._

_He kissed Saiyuki._

* * *

**A/:N- Sorry guys if you didn't like the chapter! I have a serious case of writers block!**

**R&R? Please?**


	11. Chapter 10: Family Marriage?

Hey guys! You're all probably surprised that I'm writing another chapter so early! Well, I finally got some time!

Here we go!

Last time on- The Shocking Truth...

_The day had gone and pasted. Well, at least for Kabu and Saiyuki. All the other citizens were either drinking, working, or partying._

_Just as they were outside the door to the waiting room. Kabu did the unthinkable, well for Saiyuki anyway._

_He kissed Saiyuki._

* * *

Chapter 10: Family Marriage?

**(Normal P.O.V)**

It was literally a shocker, Saiyuki stood there completely blank-faced while Kabu started to smirk. "W-W-What did you just do!?" Saiyuki yelled in shock.

Kabu raised an eyebrow in question. "What?" Suddenly realization crossed on his face and his smirk grew even wider. "Oh~ So that was kitty's first kiss, huh?" He said teasingly.

Saiyuki's face grew even redder and hotter, "O-Of course not! I've had plenty of kisses in my time, have mind you!" She finished with a 'humph.'

Kabu crossed his arms. "Oh, really? Who then?"

Saiyuki's mind rushed to find answers, someone she knew that was kind enough to forgive her, but someone with a high ranking and with good looks, because surely this man knew everyone one who was involved in the royal politics.

"Mr. Scott Weiland (1)." Saiyuki suddenly blurted out.

Kabu stopped stomping his foot impatiently and his cheery additude was gone. Looks like Saiyuki struck a nail.

"So it was him, huh? I should've known!" Kabu 'tsked.' "He's such a romanizer! I've met him before, blonde with blue eyes! He's been an as-"

Before Kabu could even finish his 'little' fit of anger, Saiyuki's mother rushed out the door, almost knocking into them.

Her eyes brightened before she started speaking. "There you are Mr. Haruno! We've been looking for you everywhere! We've all been worried about _you._" Saiyuki's mother finished.

Saiyuki seemed to notice that she, her mother, the Queen of all this beautiful land,emphasized0 the word '_you.' _But it seemed like she wasn't the only one who noticed. Kabu was looking back at her, expecting to see hurt or pain of rejection on her face.

But she already had her mask up. Because she was the steel-hearted princess.

And she would stay that way.

* * *

Everyone at the table was sitting, waiting for the king to make the official announcement of the marriage between Kabu and Kana. Everyone was dancing and cheering because the festivities. But there was one person who was unhappy, inside and out.

And that was Saiyuki.

But she kept her posture up, and tried to smile whenever somebody would come up to her to talk, from just dancing to requesting her hand in marriage.

She was already getting tired of all of this, really.

Her chest where her heart was hurting, and everytime she saw her sister or Kabu's face, she felt like she wanted to cry. Puberty sucked.

Finally she snapped out of her thoughts, hearing the cheers die down. Her father was about to make the speech.

"I thank everyone who could make it here on this special occasion." Her fathers loud voice boomed out. "It was official, this morning 8:35 AM, on Wednesday the 1st of May, we have signed a treaty with the Haruno clan!"

The room erupted in cheers again, cheering that they would have to no longer fight, lose loved ones, and especially having to kill innocent children.

The King raised his hand, moving it in a motion that was telling them to calm down and be quiet.

"That is not all, my villagers." He gave a tiny smile. "To make sure this treaty stays together for a very long time, we have decided to have a marriage in this treaty. Mr. Kabu, will you please stand up and stand next to me?"

Kabu stood up, some girls fainting at the sight of him, some pouting that he will never be theirs.

"Now, Mr. Kabu. Please announce to the kingdom who you are going to marry." The king demanded with a pleasant smile.

Kabu stood in front of the crowd, his eyes sweeping across all of them, then his eyes finding Saiyuki's. He held them there, for what felt like a millenium, but what was only for a few minutes.

Kabu took in a deep breath. "Some of you have already heard the rumors of me marrying princess Kana. Those rumors are true." Saiyuki squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to hear anymore. "But..."

The cheers had stopped and Saiyuki's eyes had shot open at the word, 'but.'

Kabu continued on, "I cannot marry her. I have fallen in love with someone else on my trip here."

Kabu turned towards Saiyuki and walked towards her.

Each step he took, each breath she took, each of their hearts beating, seemed to be in sync, melting as one.

As soon as Kabu was in front of Saiyuki, he spoke. "Saiyuki Shiroyuki, will you marry me?" Kabu held out his hand towards.

Saiyuki didn't know what to say or do, but there was one thing that did register in her mind.

Kabu wanted to marry her.

Then, in front of the whole kingdom, they saw the princess's first break down.

She cried.

* * *

_**3 Months later...**_

"Hmmm..." A girl was humming to herself in the kitchen, snacking on saltine crackers.

She had great news for her husband, one that even she couldn't believe.

"I'm home!" Her husband's voice rang through the house.

She ran into her husband's arms, "Welcome back! Kabu!" Saiyuki pulled back from her husband to smile.

"Mmhmm," Kabu agreed, sniffing Saiyuki's soft apple-scented hair. He pried himself away from her and asked, "what was the important new that you had to tell me?"

Saiyuki figeted and looked down at her hands before sighing. "I-I'm." She paused.

"Go on." Kabu encouraged her.

Saiyuki took one deep breath and shouted, "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**A/:N- So, that's it! and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Or I'll punish you guys! Also the story will return to Sakura's P.O.V next chapter.**

**(1)- I actually got the name from a real author!**

**Well, see ya next time!**


End file.
